Enticed By The Velvet Sky
by Cheeno
Summary: Gary contemplates his feelings, involving friendships, relationships and poetry. Cavaliershipping. One-shot.


This story is mainly based on the two episodes 'Ill-Will Hunting!' and 'Fighting Fear With Fear!' in Diamond & Pearl.

Although there is little evidence from the anime to back up this pairing, it is perhaps one of my favorites, and in my opinion, possibly the cutest. I hope you enjoy my story, even though it's a bit (or perhaps very) fluffy. Nothing else to expect from a smooth talking heartthrob, right?

Ikarishippers, I hope you forgive me for this story, and I hope you can enjoy it. If not, you could read 'Obsession' :)

To Gary-Misty fans: I actually like the Gary-Misty pairing, I have read some great fanfics with them. But for the sake of this story, some sacrifices have to be made... Sorry :(

I've wanted to write a Gary story for a while now, perhaps from putting the last touch to Chapter 7 of 'The Rose Dance'. If you've read it, you might have noticed ;) This is completely independent though.

Please review, it would mean so much to me...

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but the poem in the end is all mine.

 **Enticed By The Velvet Sky**

It's both easy and fitting to compare Misty with the ocean. She possess a rare beauty, a serenity which can turn into a wild storm in seconds. She is just as beautiful as the water she loves. She is my first crush, and the first girl to turn me down. Not even in plain words, mind you, but in the way she favors my clueless childhood friend. He is so lucky, and he doesn't even know it. She is too good for him, waiting at her gym while he leaves on new journeys with new girls, year after year. She must be amazingly loyal and devoted to ever put up with that, and they must share a rock solid trust. Misty has been my pain and agony for years now. A girl like her is hard to forget, after all.

I will never understand how Ash manages to get those great girls to travel with him, but somehow they choose his company. And I think they are the main reason behind his success, especially Misty with her never-wavering support. Although I have to admit he has grown over the years, he will always be Ashy-boy to me.

My work has kept me busy, first as a trainer, and in the last couple of years as a researcher. My greatest achievement in Sayda Lab was to revive and befriend Aerodactyl. My work eventually sent me to Sinnoh, far away from any reminders of the only girl I could not get. That suited me just fine.

Ash followed me there after a while, and he apparently found a new girl to travel with. Grandpa keeps me updated, with or against my will, although I might admit: It's kind of nice to get news about my childhood friend. So I knew back then it was only a matter of time before I met Ash & co. again.

I was thus not surprised when I met Ash, Brock and their new girl, Dawn. I was currently working on a case involving some Shieldon and a pokemon hunter. It's a vivid memory, our fierce battle to save the pokemon, where Ash and I joined forces to prevail. This was the setting in which I was presenting myself to Dawn, telling her truthfully that I had heard a lot about her. She was astoundingly beautiful, with clear skin, excited eyes and shiny dark blue hair. Honestly, where does Ashy-boy find those girls? Even more startling was her response, including big bule eyes, when Brock explained to her that I was the grandson of Professor Oak. It surprised me so much, I remember every word: "That must mean you write pokemon poetry too! Let's hear a poem, please?" See? Not the usual reaction. I'm known from my trainer days, my deeds as a researcher, and of course my family name. I used to have my own squad of cheering girls, and my smile has only failed to charm one person – Misty.

Dawn was very sweet in her misunderstanding, though. And I hardly had any time to correct her. She impressed me with her courage, and her worry for my safety – a person she had just met – was touching.

I have to admit, they were all a big help, especially Ash with his bravery and quick action. I would not have been able to save the Shieldon without any of them. And despite our differences in the past, I realized he would always be one of my best friends.

Ash told me over phone the next day how happy Dawn had been for my 'poem'; "Best of friends until the end". She was an amusing girl.

After the Shieldon incident a truly astounding thing happened. A realization. It was triggered when I came across a big lake, causing Misty to flood my mind like a natural disaster. Unavoidable, deflecting any damage control, water would always remind me of her cerulean eyes, and bring the pain. When the hurt didn't come, I tried to picture her in my mind, to no avail. As hard as I tried, all I could see was a pair of midnight blue eyes, which made no sense to me at all.

I sat there for a while, just staring at the azure body of water, contemplating this. Ash and Misty would surely end up together one day, it was only a matter of him maturing enough to recognize what they possessed. And they would actually fit well together. They had a rock solid friendship as foundation for a future relationship, whenever he was ready. To be with someone as violent as Misty, an endurance of Ash's caliber was probably required anyway. Additionally, Misty's personality crashed horribly with mine, making a tolerable relationship highly unlikely.

The truths that hit me should have been devastating. Sure I felt a blanket of melancholy wrap itself around me, but it was of the sweet kind, with no taints of bitterness. In fact I felt relief, and something steadily building inside me, an urge to soar in the sky. An awareness of the fact that every possibilty was now open to me, to be myself, without the burden of an unwanted crush.

I spent the night by that freedom-bestowing lake, gazing upon the velvet night sky decorated with modest, but glowing stars.

Some weeks later I met a crying Gligar in distress, and the trio quickly followed. Upon seeing me again, Dawn shouted "It's the poetry guy's grandson!" She must be the only one to first and foremost associate me with poems. If she had forgotten my name, she didn't do so for long, courtesy to Ash.

Turns out Gligar had some problems with Ash's training methods, so I offered to help. After some convincing he agreed. In the middle of the session Dawn seemed impressed, when comparing my advice with Ash's. I decided then and there that she was great. He was not happy with her comment, but I found it quite funny. Perhaps flattery works with me after all.

Team Rocket tried and failed to steal Ash's pokemon, of course. After their blast off, and with Gligar evolved into Gliscor, it was time to say goodbye. I told them I would go to Lake Valor in hopes of seeing the legendary pokemon, and that 'I usually catch a break when I'm at the lake', to which Dawn exclaimed "oh, no!" Apparently I had come up with another poem. She was so cute and funny, I had to indulge her. I promise you, she had starstruck eyes when I recited "stay healthy and strong and you'll never go wrong". Even Ash was a little impressed, I think.

I've had enough work ever since. Team Galactic kept us all busy for a while, with their crazy ideas and inventions. Dialga and Palkia were imprisoned and raging. When I think back, it's hard to understand how we even survived. Nevertheless, thanks to amazing cooperation between police, professors, and of course the now famous trio, everything turned out alright. We all moved on after that, someone struggling more than others to put it all behind us.

For me it became important to stay in touch with friends and family. Near-death experiences tends to have such effects. This included a certain blunette. Sometimes Dawn turns up on TV competing in contests, and I end up admiring her skills and combinations.

Dawn went to Hoenn after the Sinnoh Grand festival, and I find myself in the same region. There are lots of interesting things to research here, after all. Sometimes we run into each other, and she still admires me for my 'poetry'. I must admit, I always enjoy our meetings, and I look forward to seeing her again, probably today. Although that guy Paul I often see her with keeps sending me those death glares, for some reason. In addition, he barely talks, and what little he says is laced with contempt. I don't particulary approve of him, and I can't understand why a girl like Dawn are friends with someone like him. They are complete opposites.

"Hi Gary, good to see you again. Do you have another poem for me?" Oh well, seems like the trip down memory lane is officially over. I turn to meet her eyes. She is breathtaking in her contest dress, adorned with shiny curls and a sly smile. Paul seems less amused, standing a bit off sulking or wishing to murder me or something. I think he cares a lot for Dawn, though, in a protective, possessive way. A poem? Well, got nothing to lose, right?

"Hey Dawn, I might. For you." I flash her a smirk, feeling Butterfrees in my stomach, but sporting the confidence and the charm people expect from me. I'm ready as I'll ever be. I will not be too late this time.

I entwine my fingers with hers, smile at her surprise, and is reassured by her blushing joy.

 _I adore your smile_

 _I admire your spirit_

 _Always positive and strong_

 _Seeing the beauty_

 _In everyone_

 _But of all your traits_

 _The one to captivate_

 _Is your midnight blue eyes_

 _Which have me enticed_


End file.
